


Washed away

by poemsforheroes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemsforheroes/pseuds/poemsforheroes
Summary: Secret fantasies about surrendering to strong hands.





	Washed away

Steve fell hard on the gym mat and the shock echoed in his ears. He winced and it took him one second to blink back to consciousness, just enough time for Thor to straddle his chest and pin his throat to the floor.

They’ve been fighting for two hours now, he could feel the ache in his muscles and his body moving slower by the minute, he would never surpass Thor’s endurance.

\- It’s always a pleasure to spare with a fighter like you, Steve !  
Thor sounded joyous despite the sweat beading on his forehead, though it still wasn’t much compared to how drenched Steve was.  
Thor got away from Steve and sat back next to him.

\- Always glad I can be of service. Steve panted.

Thor’s laugh echoed next to him and he paused to look at the god sat cross-legged on the mat. His sweat was minimal and with the sport-gear he was wearing he almost looked normal. As normal as an Asgardian prince could be. Steve wondered if he would have noticed his royal air if he didn’t know his identity. But he couldn’t think of a situation where Thor didn’t look noble.  
He quickly averted his eyes when Thor noticed him staring.

\- Alright, I think I’m done for today. Sorry to ditch you like that but I’m not sure my legs will be able to hold me if I go one more round.

\- Haha, need me to carry you to the showers?

Steve laughed at the remark a bit louder than he should have to hide the efforts he was making to not imagine the scene in his head.

Well, shit. He could imagine a few ways he'd like Thor to carry him. 

///////

Steve got into the gym showers and stopped several times to check if someone wasn’t going to enter. He knew Thor’s habits well enough to know he’d stay in the gym longer even if he didn’t need to. Judging by the sounds coming from behind the door, the god was now abusing one of Stark’s enhanced sandbags.

He stepped in one of the cubicles and turned on the hot water.

_Thor._

Steve rolled his shoulders to try and release some of the tension, the water was helping, but something was still crawling and pulling under his skin. His stomach was weaving knots and he tried to breathe, in and out, but it still felt tight.  
His hands went to massage the knots, across his chest, his abdomen… The soap made his skin slippery, his own hands felt too soft.

_Steve, come on._

He admonished himself, extended his arms on both sides of the cubicle and paused there for a while, trying to make sense of the fog in his head.  
But the steam felt heavy and his brain was probably lacking some air. His hands went back to caressing his body, trying to make his touch rougher and when a hand snaked towards one of his thighs he imagined that it wasn’t his.

Thor was gropping his thighs, while his feet forced his legs into a wider stance. He could feel the large chest against his back and Steve would drop his head down, showing complete submission to the god behind him.

_Is that how you like to do it, Steve? You like to surrender?_

He can feel it from behind. As Thor’s hands go up over his chest, teasing a nipple on the way, he can feel it. Thor’s hard behind him. It presses against his ass and he waits there, waits for it.  
Thor takes Steve’s dick in his hand, a few strokes are enough to make him hard, it’s easy when he’s encouraged like this.

_You’re being a good boy, Steve. Is that what you want to hear? Do you want to please me?_

It's impossible to miss his answer in the way he exhales.

_Then keep making those pretty sounds._

Thor strokes his dick in his fist and Steve is panting hard.

_Please, I want it now…_

_What do you want, sweet boy?_

_I want you…_ Steve’s moaning, Thor’s hand is going faster on his member and it’s so good, but he expects more and doesn’t understand why he has to wait.

_Thor… Fuck, Thor, do it now._

_Language, sweet boy._

Waves of pleasure are going over him like flames. It feels so good to have it rough, the hand on his dick is twisting and pressuring on the good spots. He feels fingers digging into the sore muscles and he can guess the shapes and colors it’ll leave behind. It makes his head feels even lighter. Steve loves it, to naviguate the thin line between pain and pleasure. Each stroke is lighting bursts of fire behind his eyelids, he wants to fall into the arms folded around him but he also wants to be good, so he stays there, stands still while every touch makes the skin tingle.   
Well, he wants to be good, but he starts to feel himself so close to the edge and he wants more, he wants to feel so much more.

_Please, take me now._

_I said watch your mouth._

Steve’s mouth opens wide on a strangled moan. His balls tighten and he feels himself reach climax, he has to prop himself on the wall to not lose his balance. His hand keeps milking him through his orgasm until his breath becomes steady once again.

When he opens his eyes, he’s alone in the shower and the hot water already washed away every trace of his fantasy. It’s a weird feeling to open his eyes on a naked wall and feel the empty air around him. His skin is red from the heat or shame, he cannot differentiate from each right now.

He won’t think about it.

After turning the water off, he takes a deep breath and tries to hide this memory somewhere in his head where he won’t be able to find it again. He knows it never works, but still, he makes the mental image of him locking those images in a safe, probably made of thick steel and probably he mentally throws it in some deep-sea where he’d be unable to retrieve it. The naked skin disappears, the hard body disappears.

He drapes himself in a towel and leaves without looking back into the gym.


End file.
